


Sweet Fang

by Darkshoujo



Series: Hyunjin's Beautiful Vampire [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone are humans except Seungmin, Hyunjin's a human, M/M, Sad but with happy ending, Seungmin's a vampire', Vampires, beware of tooth rotting, i'm bad at writing sad scene sorry, they hate each other at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshoujo/pseuds/Darkshoujo
Summary: Hyunjin and his group of friends own a cafe together for vampires and humans. Hyunjin is a morning person, resulting he is always the one who open the cafe in the morning and mostly they take turns for closing the cafe, but mostly it is Hyunjin as well. He sometimes complain but he's just playing around, he actually enjoy it. He love the cafe with all of his heart. He love the smell of the coffee, the ticking clock on the wall. He love his life. But he never knew that someone would suddenly got into his life.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Hyunjin's Beautiful Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Red And Brown

Brown eyes met the red eyes.  
He couldn't look away as if he was under his spell. He didn't know what got into him but he pulled the red-eyed boy inside before locking the door.

❄️❄️❄️

  
Everyone stared at the red-eyed boy who gulped down the cup of red liquid. The red liquid is donated blood that the cafe provided. It was normal for cafes to have donated blood in their menu. The new boy looked around, 8 boys are staring at him. He coughed.

" Thank you for the blood. I really thought i was going to die. " He said with a slight a playful tone.

All of them turn their attention to the boy that took the vampire in, Hyunjin. They didn't say anything but Hyunjin knew they wanted explanation.

" I was locking the back door and he was sitting at the door step. It is snowing and look at what he's wearing. " Hyunjin said as lightly tugged at Seungmin's thin shirt.

" He would freeze to death out there. " Hyunjin added and Seungmin glared, feeling offended. He stood up and folded his arms.

" Do you think i am THAT weak? I would be okay even if you didn't suddenly drag me all the way here. " He said, voice sounded cocky. But of course deep down inside he was thankful Hyunjin let him in, because he really thought he was about to die, not only for the cold but also because he was very hungry.

" Where is your home vampire? " Felix asked and Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows at the nickname.

" Kim Seungmin. And... i'm a stray so no home for me. " He said casually as if he answered the question thousands of times already.

" Cool! Do you wanna stay here then? " Jisung came closer to him.

" Great idea! It'll be sooo fun! I wanna learn more about vampires anyway. " Felix give a thumbs up for Jisung.

" Yes. Think of the things that we can do- " Jisung and Felix then started to drowned into their own world, not a big surprise.

" Well.. We welcome you to Stay. Cafe for humans and vampires. I'm Chan, this is Woojin, the two talkative guys are Jisung and Felix, this is Minho, here's our maknae Jeongin and last but not least our best worker in the cafe Hwang Hyunjin. He is such a hard-working young man, sometimes we feel bad for him that he has to overwork himself like this. " Chan said in an over dramatic tone while circling his arm around Hyunjin.

" Then maybe you all should start to wake up early from now on. " Hyunjin said with a slight smile and Chan removed his hand completely from Hyunjin.

" We can't do that! Nobody can wake up as early as you~ " Chan said while nudging his arm. Hyunjin just rolled his eyes in response.

" That's very sweet but no thank you. I'm not going to stay here. All of you are very nice to me so i wanna say thank you one more time, i'm gonna leave now. " Seungmin said that so fast as if he is a rapper. He stood up, bowed and ready to leave but someone grabbed him by his wrist, stopping him from taking any step further.

The vampire turned around and found that it was Chan who stopped him.

" You're not going anywhere while it is snowing outside. Beside, i bet you don't have anymore money with you right? That is why you were hungry, because you couldn't buy anymore blood. " Chan stated and Seungmin was surprised. Chan must be a mind reader.

" Well, still i'm not going to just stay here. " Seungmin said, still not giving in just like that.

Chan let go of Seungmin's hand and thought for a while. Seungmin didn't walk away, instead he waited for Chan to say what he wanted to say. Only within a seconds, Chan got an idea, a smile appeared across his face.

" Then you don't have to stay forever, just stay here until Christmas. The weather should be fine after that. " Chan said Seungmin looked at the floor and thought for a while.

" But this is only the beginning of December. "

" I don't think any of us mind. Right guys? " Chan looked at the members and they all nodded except for Hyunjin.

" But- " Hyunjin started but got cut off by Chan.

" Wonderful! So for the time being, you're going to be sleeping in Hyunjin's room. "

❄️❄️❄️

  
" Why must it be my room?! " Hyunjin complained while Seungmin just out on his poker face while standing beside his bed.

" Well Chan told me to and everyone agreed so.. " He said and Hyunjin stood up from where he was laying (his bed of course).

" Then you're sleeping on the floor. " Hyunjin said while pointing at the floor.

Seungmin jaw dropped, looking offended.  
" What? You want me to sleep on the floor?! Your bed probably is not that comfy in the first place and you want me to sleep on the floor? " Seungmin complained.

" Well, anyway i'm not sleeping." Seungmin said while sitting on the floor where Hyunjin pointed earlier anyway. He sat there while looking at Hyunjin.

" Why? " Hyunjin asked, wasn't actually interested.

" I'm a vampire. I don't sleep at the night, j sleep at the day. " He said like it is something normal. Hyunjin blinked.

" What are you? A tradisional vampire or something? Vampires nowdays sleep at night. " Hyunjin rolled his eyes before tossing a blanket and a pillow.

Seungmin took it and set his own bed on the floor right beside Hyunjin's bed, he tried laying down and hissed at how cold the floor was. Hyunjin just stared at him with an unamused gaze.

" Can you just turn off the air conditioner geez. " Seungmin complained, not bothering to get up from where he was laying down.

" Damn you're so noisy, should've left you in the snow. "

Seungmin rolled his eyes.  
" Yeah. I handled that before i just need to do it again. " He said calmly and Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

" Do it again? " He asked.

" Being left in the snow and surviving. I can do that. " Seungmin said while looking at him with his red eyes.

" You said again. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin just sighed.

" Forget about it. I'll shut up now and go to sleep. " Seungmin said while facing away, his back facing Hyunjin. Hyunjin stared at his back confusedly.

" Weirdo.. " He mumbled before laying down on his bed.

That night surely was one of the weirdest night Hyunjin had. Part of him hoped that it was just a dream. He hope Seungmin would disappear when he wakes up in the morning. But part of him doesn't. He tried to remember what made him suddenly pulled Seungmin inside and then he remembered something. It was the look on Seungmin's eyes, he didn't know why but he felt his heart throbbed when he saw it. His eyes looks beautiful but empty.

He shook his head lightly before shutting his eyes close. He shouldn't think too much about it. Slowly he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

❄️❄️❄️

  
Hyunjin's eyes gently fluttered open. He woke up by the sound of his alarm on his phone playing Got7's song which is his favourite boy group. He lazily reached out for his phone and felt something else. A hand?

He quickly pulled back his hand and turned his head. Seungmin was there, holding his phone while looking at him. Hyunjin just stared back. Then, Seungmin turned off his alarm before placing it back on the table.

Hyunjin just watched him and got up from where he was laying down.  
" You're up early. " Hyunjin said while walking towards the bathroom, waiting for a reply from the younger but he didn't give him what he expected.

" You're going to open the cafe right? I'm gonna wait downstairs. " Seungmin said before unlocking the door.

" Don't touch anything, I don't want you to broke them. " Hyunjin said before washing his face. He expected that Seungmin won't be giving him any answer anyway and what he expected was right.

Seungmin just shut the door and walked downstairs. Hyunjin sighed and started brushing his teeth while staring at his reflection in the mirror.

 _'So this is not a dream...'_ He thought to himself. But Seungmin acted a bit different. Just the day before, he was so talkative and won't stop complaining about everything. He was acting kinda cold to Hyunjin that morning. Maybe he was mad about something? Hyunjin did asked about something and he didn't answer. Maybe it's a sensitive topic.

He then took a bath and walked out the bathroom. He then open his wardrobe and picked his oversized hoodie brown hoodie. Unlike cafes in general, they don't have any uniform or something like that. They can wear anything that they feel like wearing. That reminds Hyunjin, Seungmin didn't change, maybe he should lend Hyunjin his outfit. Hyunjin's wardrobe is full of hoodie and simple shirts. Since it was winter, Hyunjin thought it'll be better for him to lend Seungmin a hoodie instead.

He thought for a while before picking a grey hoodie for him. Now that he thought about it again, Seungmin said it was cold last night, is he mad because of that? Or maybe he is sick now because of that? Why is Hyunjin getting stressed thinking about all of this. He shook off the topic out of his head, he got something important to do. Opening the cafe.

The sky was still dark since he was up at 5. He walked downstairs and saw Seungmin was looking at the coffees with curious eyes. He jumped when he realized Hyunjin was looking at him.

" I didn't touch anything! I'm just looking. " Seungmin quickly defended himself and Hyunjin thought he knew what made Seungmin acts like that now.

" It's fine. You can look at them all you want. " Hyunjin said before handing Seungmin his hoodie. Seungmin looked at him with a slight confused expression.

" Go change. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin just shrugged his shoulder and did as he said.

Then Hyunjin started to set up the coffee machines and turning on some other machines that Seungmin didn't understand. He cleaned the counter with wet napkins. When he was done, he turned around to see Seungmin already in his hoodie. He only realized something once Seungmin was in his hoodie. He has a slight smaller figure than Hyunjin.

" What? " Seungmin asked.

" Nothin'. " Hyunjin answered before walking towards the main door.

Hyunjin then open the main door. And now the part he hates the most, moving the chairs and tables, it's very tiring. The cafe is not that big, when it is closing time they need to realign all of the seats.

Seungmin watched as Hyunjin slowly getting more and more tired.

" Lame.. " Seungmin mumbled under his breath but Hyunjin could hear that. He shot Seungmin and death glare. Seungmin looked a bit taken aback, even though Hyunjin doesn't have pointy ears like Seungmin does his hearing is not bad.

" Easy for you to say. " Hyunjin said while continue doing his job. Seungmin rolled his eyes and walked beside him.

" What? " Hyunjin asked and Seungmin didn't say anything but picking up one of the tables easily. Hyunjin's jaw dropped.

" Where do i put this? " Seungmin asked and Hyunjin just pointed at where the seat is supposed to be. Seungmin looked at him as he placed it down and then smirked.

" See? I told ya. Easy. " He said and Hyunjin just looked away while picking up another table.

" You're a vampire, it's not fair. " Hyunjin said, but he was hoping that Seungmin would really help him, it'll be less hard for him. Thankfully Seungmin did. Just in a few minutes all the seat was aligned nicely.

Seungmin sat down on one of the seat and smiled proudly.  
" You're finished sooner then you usually does right? " He said and Hyunjin couldn't help the smile that crept up his face.

He walked towards the counter and poured something into the glass and Seungmin could quickly smell it. He walked towards Seungmin and sat across him. Seungmin's red eyes sparkled as he watch Hyunjin placed the glass of blood on the table.

He gulped.  
" Are you going to drink that? " Seungmin asked while keep staring at the liquid.

Hyunjin chuckled.  
" I'm a human I don't drink blood. It's for you, drink up. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin quickly did. He gulped down the blood happily.

Hyunjin just watched him as he did. Seungmin sighed when he finish the last gulp.

" Vampires can survive only with blood? " Hyunjin said in curiosity. Seungmin thought for a while as he wipe his lips.

" Well of course we can. But seems like vampires now days eat human foods too! But without garlic of course. " Seungmin answered.

It is true that Hyunjin came across vampire customers that ordered some food too. He doesn't know what vampires usually eat but he won't ask, he'll probably regret knowing. Just when the room is about to be quiet again, a loud yawn filled the room. Both of them turned their head to see Felix and Changbin walked down from upstairs. The loud yawn certainly came from Felix.

" Oh? You finished sooner then how you used to. " Felix said as he looked around the cafe.

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin before smiling.

" Well... I got a little help. "

❄️❄️❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter :3  
> What do you think?  
> I really tried my best hehehe  
> Please tell me about what should i improve and if i made any mistake UwU
> 
> Follow me on Twitter : DarkShoujo_


	2. Love...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making coffee is easy. But making a PERFECT coffee needs something more than just plain skill. If you don't enjoy making them then it'll feels like something is missing. Seungmin needed to learn how to enjoy making coffee and Hyunjin doesn't mind teaching him how

Seems very impossible to anybody but Seungmin and Hyunjin finally get along well now. Without them realizing themselves, both of them had been hanging out a lot more then before.

" Teach me how it works. " Seungmin suddenly popped up from under the counter.

" How what works? " Hyunjin asked while blinking a few times, confused.

Seungmin pointed at the coffee maker.  
" Teach me how to make coffee. " Seungmin said in a demanding tone. Hyunjin hummed quietly, Seungmin is always so random.

" Sure... You have to be patient though. And it might need a few attempt to make a perfect coffee. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin scoffed.

" You don't need to worry. I'm a quick learner and of course i'll be patient. " Seungmin said while folding his arms proudly.

❄️❄️❄️

" It still tastes weird... " Seungmin groaned as he slammed his head onto the table. Hyunjin chuckled.

" Told ya. " He laughed and Seungmin blushed but Hyunjin didn't see it since he had his face on the table. Hyunjin took the cup of coffee that Seungmin made and took a sip. Seungmin lifted his head and panicked a bit.

" H-Hey why-? "

" Hm.... It taste just like how i used to make it. "

It was a reaction that Seungmin didn't expect. He was afraid that Hyunjin would start to tease him or something but he didn't.

" So how did you manage to fix it? What am i doing wrong? " Seungmin asked. Hyunjin just smiled.

" What? "

Hyunjin rested his chin on his hand while staring at Seungmin and still smiling watching as Seungmin grew impatient and finally glared at him.

" What is it?! "

Hyunjin really love teasing Seungmin like this to look at his reaction.  
" Nothing. You're just lack of feelings. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin seemed offended.

" Are you trying to tell me that i got no feeling?! " Seungmin said as he stood up. Hyunjin raised both of his hands up as if he was caught doing something bad.

" That's not what i mean. What i'm trying to say is, when making coffee, you have to make it whole heatedly. Put all of your feelings into it. Make it with love ya know? " Hyunjin explained and Seungmin settled back into his seat.

" Love.... " Seungmin mumbled under his breath.

" Hm? " Hyunjin didn't quite catch that though.

" Nothing. " Seungmin said before standing up. Hyunjin watched as he walked towards the coffee maker again. He could only smile, Seungmin really was not giving up.

Hyunjin laid his head on the table and shut his eyes close. It was night and the cafe was already closed. It was pretty late that night, around 11 PM. The other members was going out to the market to buy some snacks. It was calm in the cafe that night.

Hyunjin loves the smell of the coffee filling the cafe. The sound of the clock ticking and the sound of the coffee maker. It was enough to send him into sleep. But just when he was about to fall asleep Seungmin placed a cup of coffee he made on the table. Hyunjin lifted his head up to look at him and smiled when he saw the coffee.

" So you figured it out? " Hyunjin asked as he took the cup of coffee and looked at it.

" Eyup! I just try to think about what makes me happy. " He said with a proud smile.

" Oh? What were you thinking? What makes you happy? " Hyunjin asked and Seungmin narrowed his eyes, flustered.

" It's not necessary just.. try to drink it! " Seungmin said and Hyunjin just shrugged.

" Okay. "

He took a sip and smiled brightly.  
" Wow! You get it right! That's incredible, you really are a fast learner! " Hyunjin brought his hand to Seungmin's head and ruffled his hair.

" Oh.. Really...? " Seungmin couldn't hide the thin smile he was making as he looked down.

Then both of them heard someone knocking the back door.  
" I'll get that. Must be the others. " Hyunjin said before walking away leaving the still flustered Seungmin.

❄️❄️❄️

The members was in Felix, Changbin, and Jeongin's shared room waiting for Seungmin and Hyunjin who were downstairs.

" Well i'm glad they are getting along now. " Woojin suddenly brought up.

Minho nodded.  
" They looked like enemies just one week ago. Now they're best friends hahaha. "

" But am i the only one who feels something different between them? " Felix asked Changbin. Changbin looked around and thought about it again.

" Well... kinda? I'm not sure though... "

" Hmm... " Felix hummed.

Then a knock on the door was heard and Jisung opened the door showing Hyunjin and Seungmin who was bringing tray of coffees. They placed it down on the floor and sat down.

Chan was the first who took a sip.  
" Tasty as always Hyunjin~ " Chan compliment but Hyunjin shook his head. He patted Seungmin's back.

" All of the coffees are made by Seungmin. "

And the whole room widen their eyes and looked at Seungmin with awe.

" Wow really? " Chan asked and the other quickly take their coffee and try it too. They were all surprised of how quick Seungmin can learn how to make a perfect coffee. Seungmin just bit his lips, a bit nervous of what they would think about the coffee but their reaction was explaining everything.

They really love it!

Then they all proceeded to eat the snacks that they bought and let Seungmin eat too because he never had them and they all could only giggled and laughed at how cute Seungmin's reaction looks like when he can't stop eating them because they all taste good to him.

After being full from eating snacks especially Seungmin who ate a lot, they all go back to their own room after cleaning the little mess on the floor they made. When Hyunjin and Seungmin got back to their room, Hyunjin took a towel and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Seungmin just stared at the bathroom door without asking anything, waiting for him to come out. Hyunjin didn't take long though.

When Hyunjin came out of the bathroom Seungmin finally opened his mouth to ask.  
" Why do you like to take a bath so much? " Seungmin asked with a confused expression and Hyunjin's expression was even more confused then Seungmin's.

" Well don't you? " Hyunjin asked. But now that he think about it, he never even saw Seungmin took a bath before.

" Wait. When did the last time you took a bath? "

" When it rained? "

❄️❄️❄️

Hyunjin soaked Seungmin's body with warm water while Seungmin in the other hand just sat down in the bathtub not doing anything, letting Hyunjin did all the work.

" So you only take a bath with rain water? Like really? How can you not smell like a garbage? " Hyunjin asked before sniffing him and Seungmin pushed his face away, getting water all over Hyunjin's shirt. Hyunjin saw that coming but he didn't actually care.

" How do i know? Told ya, I don't have a house and i got nobody so nobody really taught me how. " Seungmin said and Hyunjin could only sighed in defeat and said nothing.

He then took the soap and gave it to Seungmin.  
" Here, spread it all over your body. " Hyunjin said and waited for him to do so.

" I thought you only do that to your hand. " He said before laughing and Hyunjin couldn't help but scoffed. Seungmin literally got a lot to learn. This vampire was acting like a kid.

" Done. But I can't reach my back so help me. " Seungmin said handing the bottle of soap to Hyunjin. Hyunjin squirted out some of the soap to his hand and started rub it all over Seungmin's back.

Seungmin really got a soft skin. It felt nice on Hyunjin's hand. And very pale too, not only his back but his whole body glows like a snow in the water.

" Hyunjin are you done? " Seungmin suddenly asked and Hyunjin blushed, he must've stared too long.

" Oh yes yes it is done. " He said before washing the soap off.

After that Seungmin turned his head a bit to look at Hyunjin.  
" We're done? " Seungmin asked and Hyunjin shook his head.

Hyunjin soaked his hair with warm water and he could feel Seungmin relaxed his back onto the bath tub. Warm water feels really nice. Hyunjin then started to scrub Seungmin's silver locks with shampoo. Before he knew it, Seungmin's head started become heavy and it feels like he was letting his head fall completely to on Hyunjin's hand.

Hyunjin checked on him and just like what he expected, Seungmin fell asleep. That was fast. But it was late anyway and warm water with Hyunjin scrubbing his hair, Hyunjin would fall asleep very quickly as well. Hyunjin then placed his head gently so his head was slightly hanging. Only slightly though and he was still asleep like that. He just smiled and continue scrubbing his hair.

Just a week ago he hope that Seungmin would just go away but now he found himself helping Seungmin washing his hair and even teaching him how to make a perfect coffee, something that he would not do to just anybody. It felt like taking care of a kid.

" Seungmin.. "

Hyunjin called out and Seungmin's eye lid moves a bit.

" Seungmin..? "

Seungmin shot his eyes open. He woke up with a gasp.

" Um... I need to wash the shampoo off so i need to wake you up. Sorry. " Hyunjin apologized because he thought he surprised Seungmin.

" No.. It's okay. It's a dream. I dreamed of something. " He said. Hyunjin started to wash the shampoo off his hair gently. Seungmin sighed at the feeling.

" Wanna talk about it maybe? " Hyunjin asked as his hands still working on his hair.

" It's just something about... "

Seungmin fell silent for a moment and Hyunjin waited for him to continue but he only ended up saying..

" Nah. It's nothing. " He said and Hyunjin was left curious. But he decided not to ask any further because maybe it was just something Seungmin didn't wanna talk about.

Because it started to become too quiet in the bathroom, Hyunjin started with another topic.

" Should i wash your ears for you too? " Hyunjin asked since he had been eyeing them as well. Seungmin got a pointy ears which Hyunjin thought was cute and he was tempted to touch it but Seungmin refused.

" No thank you. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes. "

" What if it's dirty? "

" I'll clean it by myself. "

" Pleaseeeeee??? "

" No. "

❄️❄️❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was the second chapter~  
> I hope you enjoy that! Leave me a comment and tell me if i made any mistakes!  
> And also i would thank you if you tell me what i should improve about my writings hehehe
> 
> Follow me on twitter : DarkShoujo_


	3. Silver Is A Beautiful Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Do you maybe wanna sleep on the bed? " Hyunjin asked, tone sounded a bit awkward remembering he was the reason why Seungmin was sleeping on the floor until then.
> 
> " Nah. It's fine. " Seungmin answered. Hyunjin couldn't really see what expression Seungmin was making but he sounded pretty calm judging from his tone.
> 
> " I feel bad. I mean how can i sleep on the bed while you're on the floor? " Hyunjin said and the next second Seungmin was already beside him on the bed.
> 
> " Okay then i'll sleep on the bed. " He said giggling and Hyunjin could only gave him a " -_- " face. Seungmin then lie down comfortably, back facing Hyunjin.

_**TW**_ _ **// They talked about blood. Nothing violence but just Seungmin explaining about donated blood and fresh human blood**_.

Changbin placed down a cup of cappuccino on the table.  
" Here's your order sir. " Changbin said, didn't forget to smile to the customer before leaving. Being polite and friendly towards the customer is important when working in the cafe.

" One americano please. Take out. " The customer said to Chan.

" One americano! Take out! " Chan repeated for the other to hear.

Seungmin didn't even say anything before processing to make the iced americano. Hyunjin who was making coffee himself looked at Seungmin from the corner of his eyes and smiled. They are lucky they got someone to help them. The cafe was oddly full today, usually it is calming but that day they hardly got to sit down.

Seungmin was like part of them now, they are all getting usual to with Seungmin around them now and Seungmin too got used to being around them now. Also got used to helping around the cafe. He really enjoys it. As much as Hyunjin does. It felt nice finally got something to do in his daily life instead of walking around, avoiding the sun, and sometimes even stealing food. It just felt nice. Almost felt like he's home once again.

It goes like that all day, all of the members being very busy. It is easy for them to cooperate since all of them know how to make coffee, know how to cook (what's in their menu), know how to take order, and place order. They all makes a perfect team!

After the last customer left, they all fell apart. Not even caring where they were sitting anymore. It really was a tiring day for them, but they were sure they got a lot of money from that day. Despite being tired they were satisfied.

" AAAAAAAAA. " Minho suddenly screamed and everyone looked at him.

" What's the matter? " Chan asked and Minho gave them a gummy smile.

" Just wanted to scream. " He said and the room filled with all of the member's laugh which was a despair because they were tired enough and laughing just made it worst.

" But i think all of us wouldn't have done it without a person. " Jisung suddenly brought up and Seungmin quickly looked at him with a smile. Jisung couldn't help but giggled.

" Hahahaha cute~~~ " Jisung said while playfully giving him a little scratch under his chin. Seungmin playfully slapped his hand away, still having his smile on his face.

" Yes. Thank you for helping us. " Hyunjin smiled to Seungmin, he couldn't help but feel happy from all the member's praises. It really feels nice working in the cafe together with the others.

❄️❄️❄️

Seungmin walked out of the bathroom and sighed in relieved. The bath felt nice. Hyunjin was already laying on his bed, ready to sleep.

" You don't need me to help you take a bath anymore? " Hyunjin laughed and Seungmin threw the towel he was holding to his face. Hyunjin chuckled as he saw Seungmin glared at him.

Then Seungmin sat at the floor beside Hyunjin's bed. Hyunjin smiled and moved the the side of his bed to reach his drawer. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin but the next thing he knew was Hyunjin holding something and pointed it at his head.

Seungmin leaped away from here.

" Why are you keeping a pistol?! " Seungmin was terrified and Hyunjin got his jaw dropped and then he laughed loudly. Seungmin was still concerned while backing away more and more.

" This is NOT a pistol. This is a hairdryer. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows. He approached Hyunjin and looked at the strange thing.

" What for? " Seungmin asked while keep on staring at it and Hyunjin turned it on.

It then made a loud noise and shoot out wind and Seungmin jumped, surprised. Hyunjin laughed again and turned it off.

" For drying your hair of course. " Hyunjin said as he backed away a bit before patting the bed, telling Seungmin to sit there. Seungmin still didn't quiet trust that thing but he still did anyway. He sat down with his legs crossed in-front of Hyunjin, facing him.

Hyunjin chuckled about to say that he was supposed to face the other way around but decided that that'll work too. Seungmin watched as Hyunjin lifted the hairdryer up and pointed it to Seungmin's head. He closed one eye, preparing for the loud noise that the hairdryer will make. Hyunjin turned it on and Seungmin jumped a bit but at the end relaxed anyway and let Hyunjin took care of his silver hair.

Hyunjin ran his fingers through Seungmin's soft silver locks. He loves the feeling of Seungmin's hair in his hand because they are very soft and it is very beautiful for him. He was busy staring at his hair when Seungmin just narrowed his eyes because the position they were in was pretty awkward. If any member suddenly barged into the room then they would get the wrong idea.

" Is this your natural hair color? " Hyunjin suddenly asked out of nowhere. He asked. Seungmin was a bit surprised because it was not usual for Hyunjin to ask him questions like this. Seungmin learnt a lot about humans but Hyunjin doesn't really know much about vampires.

" Yes. It is. " Seungmin said. He never really liked his own hair color because he thought it's weird. He thought of dying them a few times but he got no money so he couldn't.

" Beautiful. "

But how surprised he was when Hyunjin said that. Seungmin looked at him in the eyes and Hyunjin felt this weird feeling hitting his heart, his hands stopped for a second before he shook out of his thoughts and smiled.

" Your hair. I think it is very beautiful. " He said while smiling brightly as he continued adoring his hair.

Seungmin finally smiled too.  
" Thanks. " He said with a warm smile. He never really get that kind of compliment in his own life. He never really hoped he'll get that kind of compliment anyway until Hyunjin told him that.

" Vampires used to drinks blood directly from human. But now vampires drink donated blood right? " Hyunjin asked and Seungmin nodded. Hyunjin nodded in understatement, but that wasn't exactly the main question.

" So... Can vampires still do that? Drinking blood directly from humans? " Hyunjin asked and Seungmin gave him another nod.

" Of course we can. But basically we just don't do that anymore, that's very old fashioned. " He said and Hyunjin listened to him with full attention. He seemed like he do really wanna learn about vampires more, Seungmin thought.

" Interesting. Does donated blood taste the same with fresh blood then? " Hyunjin asked and Seungmin chuckled.

" Of course not. Donated blood got some chemical substances in them so you can keep them for long. While fresh blood, they are directly from the human's body. Of course it'll taste better! " Seungmin explained.

Then Hyunjin stared at Seungmin's mouth and the vampire boy got confused.  
" What? "

Hyunjin shook his head.  
" Nah. It's just.. Your fangs are not that sharp, how would you drink directly from humans? " Hyunjin asked before staring at his hair again.

Seungmin scoffed.  
" I never really had a plan on drinking directly from humans but fun fact for you, i can actually enlarge my fangs. Once they are sharp, it'll be easy to pierce through human's skin. Would you like that? " Seungmin smirked and Hyunjin hissed.

" That'll hurt, A LOT. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin giggled. Of course he was joking about it, he never had a thought of drinking directly.

Hyunjin then turned off the hairdryer and placed them aside. And then he fixed his hair that was messy before smiling proudly.  
" Done. " He smiled before yawning. Seungmin chuckled.

" We should go to sleep now. We don't know how busy we will be tomorrow. " Seungmin said as he stood up, leaving Hyunjin's bed and sat down at the floor where he usually sleep. Hyunjin looked at him and bit his bottom lips. He seemed like he got something to say but the words just didn't come out of his mouth. So he just walked towards the light switch which was beside the door and turned off the light, setting the room in a comfortable dimness.

" Goodnight. " Seungmin said. Was ready to lie down until Hyunjin finally said something.

" Wait. "

Seungmin then looked at him, it was hard to see in the dark but he could still saw Hyunjin's face, even thought it was pretty dark. Seungmin didn't say anything, just waited for Hyunjin to say what he wanted to say.

" Er.... " Hyunjin started off. Seungmin was still waiting.

" Do you maybe wanna sleep on the bed? " Hyunjin asked, tone sounded a bit awkward remembering he was the reason why Seungmin was sleeping on the floor until then.

" Nah. It's fine. " Seungmin answered. Hyunjin couldn't really see what expression Seungmin was making but he sounded pretty calm judging from his tone.

" I feel bad. I mean how can i sleep on the bed while you're on the floor? " Hyunjin said and the next second Seungmin was already beside him on the bed.

" Okay then i'll sleep on the bed. " He said giggling and Hyunjin could only gave him a " -_- " face. Seungmin then lie down comfortably, back facing Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was sleepy but for some reason he wasn't anymore. He could only stare at Seungmin's back.  
" Seungmin..? " Hyunjin called out quietly and Seungmin only hummed in response.

" Are you asleep? " Hyunjin asked.

" Not yet.. I literally just laid down for a few minutes. " Seungmin answered jokingly and Hyunjin chuckled.

" I wanna ask something is that okay? " Hyunjin asked and of course Seungmin didn't mind.

" Sure. "

Suddenly Hyunjin hesitated and fell silent for a few second.

" Hyunjin? Are you still there? "

" Ah. Yes yes. " Hyunjin answered. He was still thinking would it be better for him not to ask, but he was really curious. Because he doesn't want Seungmin to keep anything from him, jsut wanted to be a closer friends with him. So hopes that Seungmin could really rely on him.

" ... "

❄️❄️❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaa chapter 3  
> I hope you liked that  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I really didn't know this part of the story would be very long so i needed to separate it into 3 chapters *mindblown*
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading this chapter UwU


	4. It Was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh...  
> How can he be so clueless?

" I wanna ask something is that okay? " Hyunjin asked and of course Seungmin didn't mind.

" Sure. "

Suddenly Hyunjin hesitated and fell silent for a few second.

" Hyunjin? Are you still there? "

" Ah. Yes yes. " Hyunjin answered. He was still thinking would it be better for him not to ask, but he was really curious. Because he doesn't want Seungmin to keep anything from him, just wanted to be a closer friends with him. So hopes that Seungmin could really rely on him.

" I'm still thinking about something. Something you said when you first came here. You said something about being left in the snow... " Hyunjin started.

" I'm still curious about that. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin didn't show any respond. He wonder if Seungmin fell asleep but he finally answered.

" That's not really necessary. Just forget about it. " That was the only answer Hyunjin got but he was not giving up. So Hyunjin came up with another type of question.

" Where's your parents? Where's your family? " Hyunjin asked. Another question that he had been wanting to ask. He was expecting Seungmin to answered him with a cold attitude or maybe he'll be a bit pissed, but instead he heard him chuckled.

" Why are you so curious about someone's life? " Seungmin asked back and Hyunjin was trying to think of an answer but Seungmin didn't even let him answer.

" Well. Long story short they left me on Christmast Day. At midnight when it was snowing and nobody even cared to help. How did i survive? I'm asking the same question. " Seungmin answered. Hyunjin wondered how could he always talk in such a calm attitude, especially when the topic is sensitive like this one.

" They did what? " Hyunjin widen his eyes. He was surprised more than anything. He got a feeling about Seungmin keeping something from him but he never knew that it is something as bad as this.

" Hey. Don't be so surprised. Christmas is not for everyone. " Seungmin said. Tone still sounding very calm. To be honest, Hyunjin hated that. He hated how he can still be this calm after what happened. As if it's all normal. It's feels like talking to Seungmin's mask.

" I'm sorry.. I never thought it'll be about something like that.. " Hyunjin said. He was feeling a bit bad after asking that and making Seungmin tell him about his past.

" That's why i don't believe in those bullshit. Family, friends, and lover. Those are temporary. They'll all leave you at one day. "

Again with the calm tone. Hyunjin played his blanket with his finger as he bit his bottom lips, feeling nervous.

" So.. just don't.. put your hopes up when someone starts to become close to you... You never know when will they _leave_. "

Hyunjin blinked. Seungmin's voice just cracked when he said the word 'leave'. Then Hyunjin heard a sob, definitely coming from Seungmin because there was only the two of them in the room.

" Seungmin..? "

" Goodnight. "

That was the only thing Hyunjin heard before both of them fell silent until the next morning.

❄️❄️❄️

  
The next day, Seungmin acted like nothing happened. The cafe was not as crowded as it was a day before but they still got customers. Seungmin does acted like nothing happened but Hyunjin could feel Seungmin kept avoiding him. Christmas will be tomorrow and if Hyunjin doesn't fix this situation then they will be super awkward.

Because on Christmas day, usually they would exchange gifts. The members bought their own gifts. And then they would play a little game to decide who will get who's present. They never really cared about what they get but simply playing the game and seeing the members sometimes gets excited about what they get is fun to watch.

And Hyunjin didn't want to spent this year's Christmas exchange gift feeling awkward and bad just because him and Seungmin is not in a good mood.

They closed the cafe earlier that day because they wanted to go out to buy gift together and meet up to eat in the fast food restaurant like they promised Woojin. Because Woojin had been cravings for chicken for days now and won't shut up about it. They all clean the cafe together. Hyunjin kept looking for an opportunity to talk to Seungmin without having the other members hear them.

And it's almost like the god just heard his prayer. Seungmin walked into the kitchen when everyone was not in there. Hyunjin looked around before entering the kitchen as well. He caught Seungmin looked at him before quickly looking away. Seungmin was doing the dishes. Hyunjin approached him and coughed.

" Um.. so... How are you? " Hyunjin asked and Seungmin laughed.

" What? Have we just met or something? " He asked while smiling. But Hyunjin knew it was all just an acting.

" I want to apologize about what happened last night. I really didn't mean to brought up bad memories like that. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin only let out another laugh.

" Hyunjin i think you're drunk or something. " Seungmin said with a smile but Hyunjin could only sense pain instead of happiness. He grabbed Seungmin's hand and looked at him in the eyes.

" No. I remember everything. Clearly. " Hyunjin said. Seungmin could sense how serious he was. His smile dropped but his expression was still strong. Hyunjin really can't break the wall that Seungmin built for himself.

" Stay here. Stay with us. We're family and we will never leave you. We will stay together until the end. " Hyunjin said, voice sounding very gentle. They both looked at each other for a while before Seungmin smiled. He shook his head and pulled his hand away.

" Don't make a promise like that. It'll make you feel bad when you're going to break it one day. " He said before washing his hands and left.

" Oh. Mind washing the dishes for me? Because me and Felix are going earlier to buy our gifts. " He said before shutting the door close, didn't even let Hyunjin answer. Hyunjin looked at the dirty plates before sighing.

" Sure. "

❄️❄️❄️

  
The members were in the restaurant already except for Minho and Hyunjin. At first they said they will wait for them but then Woojin said he wanted to go in first because he was so hungry already so they all did.

Jisung watched as Woojin finished his 5th chicken.

" Didn't you ate four chickens already? " Jisung asked while looking at him with a fake-disgusted face.

" Five. " Woojin said before smiling. Chan just smiled brightly as he gave Woojin his soda.

" Eat as much as you want. " Chan said as he finish his 4th burger.

The other members can't understand how these two can eat that much but they just smiled anyway. They both always seems very happy when they eat so they don't mind. Seungmin too seemed to be enjoying his food too but he zoned out a few times that Felix questioned him but Seungmin told him everything's okay.

After a few moment, Hyunjin and Minho finally arrived and Hyunjin tired his best not to set off a weird atmosphere between him and Seungmin. Minho sat beside Changbin and Hyunjin sat beside Minho, right across Felix and Seungmin. But just like what Hyunjin expected, Seungmin didn't even looked at him.

" You guys started without us! So mean! " Minho said while whining, pretending to be pouting. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's arms while leaning on his shoulder.

" Let's go get ourselves food then baby~ " Minho said to Hyunjin and Hyunjin could only rolled his eyes as the other members laughed. It is something usual for Minho to do, he loves being playful like this. Then Hyunjin felt like Seungmin was looking at them but when he look at him, he quickly narrowed his gaze again.

Hyunjin tried shaking it off and walked away with Minho to get themselves food. They took awhile before they walked back to their seat with their food while most of the members was already finish with their food. Minho and Hyunjin started eating. Minho taked to other member as he does while Felix talked to Hyunjin.

" Hyunjin. Do you know this is the first time Seungmin eat a fast food? " Felix asked. Hyunjin nodded while giving him a smile.

" Of course i do. " He said while looking at Seungmin who just stared at his burger before taking another bite.

" He really love it! This is his second burger hahaha. " Felix said while looking at Seungmin happily eating his burgers. Then, Felix saw there was sauce at the corner of Seungmin's lips. Felix took the tissue and cleaned it for him.

" You're like a kid. " He said before chuckling and Seungmin giggled.

" Thank you. " He said with a smile.

Hyunjin watched the short scene that happened in front of him and there's something in him that just don't like to see it that much. So he too, just stared at his food and eat them without looking at the other two. After finishing eating and chatting they all take a bus together and arrived home. It was pretty late already but Seungmin told Felix that he wanted to stay at Felix's room for a while but Felix told him that he should stay with Hyunjin and jokingly said that Hyunjin would feel lonely without him while he actually promised Changbin that they will watch movie together on his laptop. Just the two of them. Jeongin even decided to stay with Minho and Chan for the night.

Seungmin ended up in Hyunjin's room and was ready to sleep on the floor but Hyunjin knew him well so he kept everything so there was nothing on the floor. Because Seungmin was acting like everything's okay in the first place, he decided that it's fine to sleep on the bed. So he changed into his pajamas and laid down at the other side of the bed. Trying to get himself as far away as possible from Hyunjin.

Hyunjin could only sighed and turned off the light. He then walked back to his bed and and laid down beside Seungmin. Seungmin still got his back facing Hyunjin. Seungmin tried shutting his eyes close but for some reason he couldn't fall asleep. He really can't bare it knowing Hyunjin was behind him. He was not completely angry at him now, but he just felt awkward. He shut his eyes close once again but Hyunjin interrupted his attempt.

" Don't get too close to the other member. "

This time Hyunjin sounded cold. The weird feeling that Hyunjin got ever since they were in the restaurant won't leave him alone. It's like he's angry, but he couldn't really explain it.

" Why? "

" Just don't. " Hyunjin glared at his back. He recall the scene over and over again in his head when Felix and Seungmin was smiling at each other and how Felix took care of him. It made his heart beats faster and his hand gripped onto nothing.

" I asked why. " Seungmin repeated himself and his calm tone just got Hyunjin feel like he wanted to beat someone so bad. He was too busy gritting his teeth, holding back his anger that he didn't answer Seungmin.

" Well if you don't have any reason then don't tell me what to do. " Seungmin said.

Hyunjin groaned and he bet Seungmin heard that. It's frustrating. He wanted Seungmin to stay away from the other but he didn't know why. All he got in mind was he was the person who had been taking care of Seungmin until now and seeing Felix taking care of Seungmin. He just felt like he didn't want to be replaced. He want to be the one who will always be taking care of Seungmin.

Oh...  
How can he be so clueless?

" If you're done. I'm going to sleep. " Seungmin said and Hyunjin finally sighed.

" You wanna know why? " Hyunjin asked and waited for Seungmin's response. But he didn't. Well, Hyunjin didn't need that anyway because he'll still say it even if Seungmin didn't want to hear it.

Hyunjin became calmer now that he realized what feeling that was.

It was...

❄️❄️❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated on wattpad but forgot to update here omg 😣 But here j am with another chapter. Thank you so much for reading! ❤️ Please let me know what you think about this chapter UwU
> 
> Follow my twitter : DarkShoujo_


	5. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin thought about it last night, thought about it over and over again and he was sure about this decision he made. He won't be regretting anything. This is surely where he belongs. It's his home and here he got everyone. He once again got a family. And most of all... He got Hyunjin.

" You wanna know why? " Hyunjin asked and waited for Seungmin's response. But he didn't. Well, Hyunjin didn't need that anyway because he'll still say it even if Seungmin didn't want to hear it.

Hyunjin became calmer now that he realized what feeling that was.

It was..

" Jealous. "

" What? " Seungmin finally gave a response. And finally Hyunjin could hear his calm tone slipped away.

" I'm jealous. I am so fucking jealous. I don't want anybody near you. I don't want anybody to take care of you. I can take care of you by myself. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin could only widen his eyes, still confused.

" What are you trying to tell me? "

" I fell for you. " That word slipped out of Hyunjin, he never thought about it. Not at all. But the word comes out very easily and it relieved the angry feeling he was holding back. Once again Seungmin didn't respond.

" Now look at me. " Hyunjin said.

" No. "

" Why? "

" Just no. "

" I asked why. "

Seungmin was finally pissed by Hyunjin's attitude. He ignored him and didn't say anything about it. But Hyunjin really won't shut up.

" Why are you avoiding me like this? I'm not even telling you to return my feelings right now. I just want you to at least look at me. " Hyunjin said, but not in an angry tone. Instead, his tone sounded calm. And at that moment, Seungmin realized that the situation has been reversed.

" Well i don't want to. " Seungmin just kept refusing because he really didn't know what to say anymore. He just really hoped that Hyunjin would stop asking if he stay patient.

" Why? " But Hyunjin was not giving up very easily and it pissed Seungmin even more to hear him, being so calm.

" Stop asking me! " Seungmin raised his voice but still didn't move from his position.

" I'm not stopping until you answer me. " Hyunjin said and at this point Seungmin felt like Hyunjin just wanted to piss him off or something. That's really not like Hyunjin because usually when Seungmin refuses, Hyunjin would just let it slide but that day, Hyunjin was acting so different.

" Just shut up! Shut up okay?! Who do you think you are bossing me around like that?! And telling me not to get close with the other?! Who are you to tell me what to do?! " Seungmin could only hope that Changbin and Felix who was next door won't hear them. Because the last thing he wanted was getting caught fighting and having to explain what happened.

" I saved your life. " Hyunjin simply answered as he got up and sat down on the bed, not planning to sleep in any moment. Seungmin was so ready to punch him across the face.

" If i knew you will be acting like this, i'd prefer you left me in the snow that day! "

" Just like what your family did to you? "

The next thing that Seungmin knew was him punching Hyunjin on his left cheek hard. Hyunjin raised his hand to touch where Seungmin punch and then chuckled. Then he looked at Seungmin who was glaring at him but got tears in his eyes. Hyunjin smiled.

" You finally look at me. " He said while casually crossed his legs. Seungmin gritted his teeth.

" You can't just do this to me! It's unfair! You intruded into my life just like that! Making me do al of these cafe thing! For some damn reason i am now stuck with you! My heart is always beating so fast everytime you smiled at me. I hate it! I hate this feeling! I wanna get rid of it. "

Hyunjin couldn't say anything as he watched Seungmin started to fall apart and cried.

" I hate it so much. I don't want to fall for you. I don't need these feeling. I'm scared.. " Seungmin looked down and Hyunjin moved closer to him.

" Why are you scared? "

" Being left feels suck. I don't want that to happen again.. so.. i tried my best to avoid you. " Seungmin said and Hyunjin chuckled before pulling him into a hug. Seungmin could only widen his eyes. Hyunjin caress his soft hair to calm him down.

" You've been holding back for too long. Now just let it all out. " Hyunjin said, voice sounding very which drew more tears out of Seungmin's eyes. Seungmin brought his trembling hands and hugged back, crying into Hyunjin's neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. After a few minutes, Seungmin calmed down and could finally breath normally again. Hyunjin who noticed that grabbed both of his shoulders and broke the hug just so he can look at Seungmin. Seungmin's eyes were a bit puffy from crying so hard and there was still a bit tears in his eyes. The smile on Hyunjin's face never fade away as he brought both of his hands to cup Seungmin's face and wiped his tears away using his thumb.

" Better? " Hyunjin asked. Hyunjin's heart skipped a beat when Seungmin smiled, this time it's a real smile. A smile for him, a true smile, not a fake one. Seungmin nodded and Hyunjin's smile grew wider.

" That... " Seungmin started and Hyunjin waited him to complete his sentence.

" About you falling for me? Are you serious about it? " Seungmin asked and even though it was dark, Hyunjin could see the hope in Seungmin's gaze. Making him want to tease him a bit so he did.

" Hm... Maybe i should think about it again. " He said while crossing his arms and looking at the ceilings. Pretending to think and ended up earning a pinch on both side of his cheeks by Seungmin. Hyunjin hissed a bit because the place where Seungmin punched him still hurt and the side of his lips was also wounded.

Seungmin was surprised and he quickly let go before walking away to turn on the light. He almost forgot about how he punched Hyunjin very hard. He was so angry. He checked on Hyunjin's left cheek and found out that it was bruised and the corner of his lips was wounded.

" Oh my god. I'm.. I'm so sorry! " Seungmin apologized before he got off and then he walked to the bathroom to take a towel and wet them with warm water.

He sat down in front of Hyunjin and cleaned the wound. How hard did he punch that it could leave wound like that? Hyunjin was holding back his smile. Seungmin punched him very hard just a moment ago and that was the hardest he ever get punched by someone in his whole life and now Seungmin is being very gentle to him.

Hyunjin then purposely hissed and it made Seungmin hissed too in reflex, making Hyunjin laughed.  
" I'm just joking~ It doesn't hurt. " Hyunjin said earning a light hit on his shoulder. He chuckled again before both of them fell silent again while looking at each other.

" So do you still hate me? " Hyunjin asked.

" Huh? I never hated you in the first place. "

" So what are you gonna do now? "

Seungmin blinked twice before cupping the left side of Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin gave him a questioning look and the next thing he knew was Seungmin's lips pressing his. The kiss only stayed for a few second before Seungmin broke it to see Hyunjin blushing. Seungmin smirked and tuck out his tongue.

" Serves you right. Cocky. " Seungmin said and Hyunjin could only roll his eyes.

" I love you. "

Seungmin confessed.

❄️❄️❄️

  
" OH MY GOD!!!! " Felix screamed in the early morning when Hyunjin and Seungmin walked down the stairs. The members was having breakfast. The cafe was closed since it was Christmas Day.

" HYUNJIN BABY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PRETTY FACE?! " Felix screamed and Changbin needed to cover his mouth so he won't scream again.

Seungmin bit his bottom lips.  
" I did that.. " He said and everyone got their eyes widen when they heard what Seungmin said.

" Did you two get into a fight? " The youngest asked but Hyunjin just smiled.

" It's a long story but it ended great. Oh and also, Seungmin got an important thing to say. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin smiled brightly. Everyone in the room waited impatiently.

Seungmin thought about it last night, thought about it over and over again and he was sure about this decision he made. He won't be regretting anything. This is surely where he belongs. It's his home and here he got everyone. He once again got a family. And most of all... He got Hyunjin.

" I gonna stay here forever. "

❄️❄️❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa  
> Unlike UTR this is actually shorter but i also enjoyed writing it!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it too UwU
> 
> Check my other fanfic Under The Rain if you're interested. It is one of the best fanfic i wrote (i think) hahahaha
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! ♥️


End file.
